


One-shot Handon in Tríad

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: Landon was captured by the Triad on a rescue mission, Lizzie; Josie; Alaric; Emma and Hope ended up in jail too. Trying to find out more about the school students and Malivore, as well as Landon's powers, they ended up choosing someone to torture ... Hope. They made a point of leaving the audio in the cells on, so they could hear their screams, but they got nothing.
Relationships: Handon - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	One-shot Handon in Tríad

POV HOPE

H: - Come on, is it the best you can do? - He said laughing.

One of the guards pointed a hose at me and when he fired it was water with verbena. It felt like I was going to catch fire. Every inch of my skin burned, but I soon started to heal. When they realized that it would be useless to compete with my healing powers, they injected me with something. Suddenly, the room started to go out of focus; I could feel all the magic seeping away from me, it was like it was empty. Then one of them threw small wooden stakes at me. That really hurt, but I didn't heal again. Something made my vampire blood useless.

G: - Ready to talk before it gets worse?

I smiled spontaneously, was he really serious?

H: - I will hold my tongue, just to see how it can get worse ...

My recklessness used to get me in trouble most of the time, but I couldn't help it.

G: - You won't talk, will you?

H: - You do n't stand a chance.

I didn't know they were listening to what was going on in the room, if I had known, I would have screamed less when he turned on the hell tap again. I felt the ground under my feet disappear, it was as if my consciousness was a balloon about to fly. Then one of the guards came up to me with a bigger stake and hit it very close to my lung, but he didn't pull it. The unfortunate broke it and left me there with a piece of wood stuck between the ribs. By now, my body already believed in my death, it was as if every part of me was a heavy bag of potatoes. I realized when one of them released me from the chains and put me on his shoulders, we were going somewhere, but I didn't know where. Even with my eyes open, I could only see the emptiness.

POV LANDON

They came in carrying Hope's limp body on their shoulders, there was so much blood. His eyes were open, but glazed, it was like he wasn't there. They threw her on the floor of the cell with Emma and I ran to the wall that separated us.

LA: - Hope! Hope, talk to me!

E: - Calm down, Landon, she is barely conscious.

One of the guards laughed at our despair.

G: - Your girlfriend is very resistant, but it doesn't matter. She may not have said anything, but she will pay dearly for it.

LA: - What do you mean ?! - Said leaving for the glass grid.

G: - Calm down, big boy. I wouldn't expect it to heal, not after the drugs we injected into it. No magic or vampire blood. If I were you, I would say goodbye, or hope it would pass before she bleed to death.

He emerged victorious, leaving us helpless in the face of Hope's condition.

LA: - Emma, please tell me he's lying. He says Hope will be fine.

E: - I wanted to say, but there is a lot of Landon blood. I'm trying to stop it, but I don't know if it can take it.

LA: - No, damn it! - He said hitting the wall that separated us. - Hope! Please talk to me...

No reply.

LA: - Hope! You need to hold on, please.

E: - Hope, try to stay awake. Do you hear me, dear?

LA: - Emma, what's going on?

E: - She has her eyes open, but seems unconscious. We need her to stay awake. Hope, look at me, you can't pass out.

Silence and strained breaths. In the front cell, Dr. Saltzman and Lizzie couldn't hide their worried countenance, while Josie stood beside me trying to calm me down. But no matter what they did or said, I would only calm down when hear Hope's voice, when he knew she was fine, alive.

H: - The full moon.

The voice on the other side of the wall sounded like a weak breath, but it was hers.

LA: - Hope! Hope, talk to me!

H: - The medicine blocks magic, but it can't stop me from turning into a full moon.

E: - All right, dear, stay calm. What you mean ?

H: - There is a piece of wood in here. I cannot heal with her here, you will need to take it off.

E: - What? How, Hope?

H: - I will break some bones, this will push a part of it out, you just have to pull it.

E: - Hope, the state you are in is not safe to transform.

H: - I will die if I don't.

I could barely hear what she was talking about so low her voice was, but I didn't like Emma's answers at all. Hope was hurt and, if I understood correctly, she was going to break some bones. It could only be a joke.

LA: - Emma, what's going on? Emma!

A: - Hope has a piece of wood left inside it, she needs to take it out or she won't stop bleeding. She wants to transform to take off.

LA: - No! Hope, listen to me, you can't!

H: - Relax, it will be quick. - She said tiredly. - I'm going to scream, but you don't have to be scared.

LA: - What? Hope, wait!

Then we started to hear screams of pain and broken bones. This was torture. The twins turned to the wall while Dr. Saltzman said encouraging things. All I could do was listen and hope it was over.

H: - Now, Emma! Take it out now! - She managed to say between screams.

E: - Okay, I'm almost, hold on.

Moments later, silence. I could hear her panting on the other side of the wall.

E: - Okay, now take a deep breath. Hope, I need you to stay awake.

H: - I know, but I can't. - She said weakly.

A: - Hope! Come on, it's not time to sleep, you need to hold on until the injections are gone.

LA: - Hope! Hope, listen to me. I need you to stay awake, can you do that?

H: - Your voice is more beautiful today.

LA: - I don't know, are you? I need you to focus on it, okay?

H: - Okay.

LA: - Okay, listen: when we get out of here, I know we're going, I'm going to hug you; I'm going to kiss you a lot. I will take you to fly with me and say ... say that I love you when we are a few meters closer to the stars; so, let's have the most wonderful night of our lives. I will make you smile and I will not let go of your hand for a moment. It will be the best first date we've ever had.

H: - I will charge. - She said almost sighing.

LA: - I will comply. I just need you to hold on, please.

I've never been so scared in my life. The person I love the most in the world was within a wall of me and I couldn't see her, at the same time that she was almost leaving me.

H: - I just wanted to see your face now.

LA: - I'm smiling. - Said crying.

H: - Me too.

We have never lied so badly.

In the front cell, Lizzie and Dr. Slatzman kept looking between our cells. He could hear Emma's worried whispers, trying to keep Hope alive. I couldn't do anything.

H: - You could sing for me ...

LA: - Of course. Your song ?

H: - My song. - She said rambling.

LA: - You will have to imagine the sound of a guitar.

H: - I think I can do that.

His voice was almost inaudible.

LA: - About those eyes, the way they spark when she's about to pick a fight

When we desagree and she knows that she's right

About that smile. She tries to hide, cause that's what they ecpect her do

When no one's' watching, it lights up the room

About the time you think you've locked your heart up safely,

someone breaks right through

With allof her fascinating contradiections are beautiful to you

I'm falling for a girl, i can't wait to tell you all about her

About last night, i saw a vision of the future in my dream

And i can't wait to meet who you will be, so i can know everything about her.

E: - Hope! Wake up, don't sleep!

LA: - Hope !!

I started to hit the wall, in vain.

LA: - Hope, please! Wake up, Hope!

E: - Landon, she passed out. I'm trying to stop the bleeding, but ...

LA: - Hope, please.

It wouldn't happen, I wouldn't lose the love of my life like that, doing nothing.

I felt an energy build up inside me, smoke started to come out of my body and suddenly, boom! There was fire everywhere. Josie hid in front of me, in the corner of the wall, while the cell exploded, as did the one in front. The glass in Hope's cell cracked with the surge of energy and when we were free, Dr. Saltzman and I forced it to break. Some guards came down the stairs, but were disarmed by Dr. Saltazman and the twins, who apparently were already able to absorb magic. I picked Hope up and we left. The way to the exit seemed eternal, but we made it. We found the car and ran away. I don't know if Hope was healing or if her blood was running out, but it had almost stopped bleeding. Emma, free of the anti-magic chains, did a hiding spell on the car and we drove on the road for a while. We decided to stop at a small hotel on the way, we were too tired to continue at the same pace until we got home. We went downstairs, I carried hope on my lap to one of the bedrooms and put it to bed. Emma came in right away with a starter kit aid and took care of the front. It was the first time I noticed how pale Hope looked, she looked almost ...  
No, I wouldn't allow myself to think that. She was there, and I would be with her all the time. The room had 2 large beds to accommodate two people and two armchairs. The twins came in followed by their father.

A: - How is she?

E: - Not much better than when we escaped.

L: - But she'll be fine, won't she?

E: - If you hold on until the effect of the injections wears off, yes. But...

LA: - But nothing, she'll get it!

J: - Yes, it's Hope, she always does.

He was sitting beside her, holding her hand, now cold, while Ema had just wiped the blood off her face; in your abdomen; made dressings. I knew she was in bad shape, but I also knew she could survive this, she had to.  
I lay down facing her, I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. Everyone settled down, the twins in one of the beds and the adults stood guard, Dr. Saltzman did not leave the window. A few minutes later, the room went silent; Hope rested with my head on my chest and I hugged her, bringing her closer to me. His breathing was slow and still weak, but he was there, with me. Some time later, she moved slightly and took a deep breath.

H: - This is the best sound in the world. - He said quietly.

LA: - Which one?

H: - Your heartbeat.

I cannot describe the extent of the relief I felt at hearing your voice. I didn't know if anyone else was listening to our conversation, but it didn't matter if they were. All I wanted to do was listen to her and talk to her.

LA: - I disagree, for me, it's your breath.

H: - I can live with that. - She smiled. - You know, in other circumstances, I would love to finish what we started in Kansas.

LA: - Yeah, me too. But, with our luck, Dr. Satzman would interrupt again, or worse, Lizie.

This time she smiled, but stopped because of the pain. I blamed myself for not letting her rest, but she kept talking.

H: - You are right. But we will have better chances.

He took a deep breath again.

H: - I didn't forget about our meeting.

LA: - Neither do I.

H: - Great.

I felt like she was going to fall asleep again and before I did I tried to say what mattered.

LA: - Hope ...

H: - Yes ...

LA: - I love you.

A few seconds passed.

H: - I love you too. - She said hitchhiking on a sigh.

When I took my eyes off the ceiling and looked at her face, she was sleeping. I looked up and let the tears escape one by one. It turned out that they were all awake, listening, but I didn't care.

J: - Why are you crying?

It took me a while to understand that this question was for me, but when I did I answered it.

LA: - I almost lost the love of my life today, I never want to feel it again. No one is going to hurt you like that again, not while I breathe and my heart is beating, I won't let it.

I hugged Hope a little tighter and silence filled the room. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep.


End file.
